Titanium
You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up I was always meant to be different. But the problem, for most cats anyway, would be that different cats get criticized the most.But the thing that makes me different is that I don't care. Their bullets of harsh criticism ricochet off me, and I'll just spit a sarcastic comment in their face to see how they liked it. But a few cats took a shine to me- handsome golden Lionpaw with his adorable water blue eyes. Maybe I am sensitive sometimes, when maybe one venomous comment gets to me; but I get to my paws again and give as good as I got- they deserved it when I did. Y'know, when you get really mad and stuff. That's when I strike at my maximum power. Words or claws? It all depends. I have a serpent-like tongue for my classic sarcasm of the day, and steel teeth and claws; titanium. Or at least that's my outlook on myself. I know what the others think of me. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away They can say what they like. StarClan can say what they like to me and I still won't give a damn. I'm an optimist, yeah, so I try to transform criticism into compliments. Hard, I know, but still possible; I'm living proof. "You having fun?" Redpaw snapped at me viciously, her malice glinting in her eyes. I shrugged nonchalantly, smirking. "Did you have fun getting your pretty red pelt covered in the greeny sludge by the lake? You still stink of the dirt! You're contaminated." I flinched slightly at what she said back, though I never let it show- I didn't want her to see. "You're contaminated." she retorted. "With the idiocy virus." I was strong, and I had a way with words, so I chose these ones carefully, trying to make Redpaw feel like she was being injected with lethal poison. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium "You should look at yourself, petty little Redpaw- the cat who can't even outrun a tortoise, and whose blows are comparable to moss brushing against you! Go die in the mud, and do the Clan some good, you selfish cat!" I yowled at her, padding slowly towards my nest- I never wanted her to speak to me ever again. She hissed at me, but I pretended I never heard, blocking my ears for any other comments from Little Miss Perfect. No wonder she didn't have a mate yet. Sunpaw was prettier than her, and believe me, Sunpaw's no beauty. "Lionkit!" my mother called from across the glade, her white pelt shining brilliantly in the dappled sunlight coming through the overhanging trees as a light rain, carrying a silvery mist with it, began to float serenely downwards. Not wishing to get too much water on my whiskers. "Goodbye, kittypet." snapped Irispaw, her amber eyes burning through my lank, knotted pelt. She was the prettiest cat in the Clan. I liked her. She hated me. That's the way it is. I don't give a damn. Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town, haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones Wounds might hurt me- they hurt every cat. But I can stand tall against words, and watch their confidence crumble to dust before me. Irispaw and Redpaw might be hypocrites, but I'm not about to stoop to their level, no, no matter how pretty they were. They're rude and obnoxious, and desperately need to be taken down a peg or two. My wish came true. Battle training. They'll shred me- I fight with my words, not with my claws. But maybe if I take a risk they might see I was born with teeth and claws too, and that I wasn't a freak, whatever black doom hangs over my head. Wake up and smell the seawater, ladies. I'm a normal cat. "Hey Lion''kit''!" Redpaw meowed scornfully as I reached the training hollow. "Come to play Clan with us?" "That was once my name. But you must address me correctly." A look of hard determination crossed my face. I'm talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim "Oh, must I?" Redpaw snorted, glaring at me with the utmost venom, her eyes burning passionately with hate- kindled by what, I don't get. But the hate was there, unmistakeably; I wasn't pretending to see things that weren't there. "Yes." I retorted, staring at her so strongly that I thought I heard a small whimper. I snickered and watched her stalk off. Irispaw was hiding amongst the trees. Looking at something. At me. Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall "Um...hi?" I murmured inadvertently, hoping for a positive response. "Are you suddenly okay with me now?" "You wish,kittypet." She hissed. But I could see something in her eyes. And it wasn't hatred. I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun I ran through the forest, sitting on a tree trunk to think. It was then that her pelt appeared again, and I felt a jolt. "Have you come to gloat?" I asked,closing my eyes. "No." she mewed softly. "Well that's a surprise." I mewed scornfully. "Honestly." My eyes flashed open and I saw that look in Irispaw's eyes. Fired at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium "I have a confession." she mewed. "I love you,but- I am afraid of Rosepaw." "She can't scare us." I missed the certainty. "Really?" Her eyes softened. "Not really." Two eyes stared at us. This was the only time I lost my temper. I leaped. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium "Redpaw,stay away!" I rolled off her. Only to see Rosepaw. I got up. "You judge us." I proclaim. "Kittypet or not,I abandoned that life." Rosepaw spat at me. "I don't give a damn." "We don't give a damn what you say." I retorted. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium "You see,Irispaw..." "See what?" "They can't shoot our love down." I am titanium Category:Just Pure Awesomeness